1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of data processing. More particularly, the present invention relates a vehicle valuation system and method.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the art of vehicle valuation, it is important to receive an accurate valuation of a particular vehicle. If a consumer has a proper valuation of a vehicle, the consumer has a better understanding the vehicle's true value and market price, as well as an accurate sale price if the consumer wishes to offer the vehicle for sale.
There are many vehicle valuation on-line websites, as well as brick-and-mortar vehicle valuation services known in the art. However, the prior art fails to truly provide an accurate valuation without knowing the specific driving history of a specific vehicle. Consequently, the subject matter claimed attempts to solve these disadvantages by providing an accurate vehicle valuation system and method.